


Never Gets Old

by TheIcyMage



Series: Transcendence AU [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls Transcendence AU
Genre: Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lifeblood pooled into the runes and formed binds that were only strong in a way that the captors could never understand. Memories flashed through his mind.</p><p>Short late-night drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gets Old

Dipper stared at the latest and now late reincarnation of Wendy. Their lifeblood pooled into the runes and formed binds that were only strong in a way that the captors could never understand. Memories flashed through his mind. Noticing the child chasing after some monster deep in the forest of Gravity Falls. The flash of confused recognition in The Woodsman’s eyes and the child’s eagerness to climb this newly discovered creature. Helping them get back home. Spotting the child go off on some adventure and finding ways to convince them to let him tag along. For safety and to sate the nostalgic curiosity. This one had too much curiosity and drive with little fear to balance it. And he hadn’t done much to help them find that balance.

He should have tried harder. Should have told them to stay at home. But he had missed having a cult bashing partner. And that soul was still recuperating and restructuring itself. But he could have saved them. He should have said no. Shouldn’t have left his so-the boy-his son alone. Should have warned that Cassie about who to summon. Should have been stronger for his Little Fighter. Should have been able to find his Pole Star that horrible Halloween day. Shouldn’t have been so oblivious to how rough a day Mabel was having and shouldn’t have fought about it. Should have told Wendy that he….before the shape-shifter could hurt her.

No. That was in the past. And that past was too big of a headache and giant-baby-tantrum-sized mess to mess around with. The binds felt a bit sturdier, but the still were nothing. Their weapon…the weapon their friend had made was waiting in his sights. Knowing the friend, there was a vengeance spell giving it an extra boost.

“You know,” he groveled. Those not focused on chanting jolted. “I’ve been spending quite a lot of time with mortals.” 

The weapon levitated and a dark blue aura surrounded it.

“I miss the humans around me.”

The aura separated from the weapon and transparent dark blue copies appeared to the left and right of the weapon. Then lighter blue duplicates of the copies, and so on until he made a ring of the weapons around him.

“B̟͚̺̜ṳ͙̰t̯͚̘̲̱̩ ̜̖͚͓m̰̣̼̣͕̦y͔̙͎̱͉̯͓ ̪̲̜̜̞͎͕͎a͕͎̖i̝͈̤͚̬m̩̪̫̥̯͉̟̯̼ ̜̜i̖̖̤͙̦̳̟͍s̼͍͖ ͚͚̹̦g̯e̹̖̟ṱ͔̣̥̞t͇̭͈̟i͈̯̠͓̤n̲̹̜̝̪g̤͔̜ ͉͙̗͇̗b̺e͖t̤̙͔̞̤t͙̜̺̳̜̮̖̰e̜̣̺r̦̥͖̤͈!͚̦̻̦̜”


End file.
